


Even Dark Witches Need Maids

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Sakura MMO (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Viola has a heart to heart with Neve.





	Even Dark Witches Need Maids

**Author's Note:**

> For this piece, I tried using a similar writing style to the visual novel.  
If I ever write more Sakura games stories they'll follow the same pattern.
> 
> Prompt: Opposites.

The light from the outside welcomed the Nightmare Citadel's bedrooms every day at the same hour—the devs never bothered changing the time every season. You get used to it. As I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up on the bed, I can already see my maid Neve by the door.

"Morning."

"Good morning, mistress."

She moves to the bed, and the daily ritual starts. The knots in my hair were quite persistent this morning, it'd take a while to brush them out. Not like I'm complaining, spending time with Neve is always a pleasant experience.

"Neve."

"Does it hurt, Mistress?"

"No, I'm fine. Do your thing as always."

"As you wish."

Ever formal, my dear Neve.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If we weren't master and servant, do you think we'd still be together?"

There was no ulterior motive behind the question, just curiosity. Nevertheless, Neve stopped for a second, taken aback, then resumed her task as if nothing had happened.

"The circumstances in which we met can't be changed. I see no reason to think of alternative scenarios."

"Please, Neve, humor me this time."

"And all the  _ other  _ times."

"And all the other times."

"Okay. No, I do not think we'd be together."

That... was not the answer I expected.

"My life at the village wasn't easy. Life with a master was the only choice I had to pay for the debts of my family, I was lucky you were the one to came along. Who knows? Maybe I'd had married a rich merchant or a nobleman."

The world I was living in right now wasn't real—this was originally a fantasy game, Neve was an NPC and I was just a player.

"You might be right. This is a ruthless country. But the first time I saw you, Neve, I knew I would have killed the bastard you married just to get to you."

This might be a farce, but now that I'm part of this world I can feel Neve's pain as it was my own.

"Don't sell yourself short, my dear. You're that important to me."

"Mistress."

"Even the Dark Witch Viola can't do everything by herself." I took the brush from the hands of my maid. I was gonna show Neve how much I loved her—my favourite way, if you know what I mean.


End file.
